Road to Evil
by spottedleopard79
Summary: I used to want to be a pokemon master. I wanted to stand tall with my powerful team standing by my side. Now my goal is different. My goal is to bring fear into people's hearts. I want those who get everything handed to them on a silver platter to feel real pain, people like Ash Ketchum. I did become famous. I became famous through murder.


Have you ever heard of the road to success? Yeah, well, that's been scratched out and burned. Why, you ask? Well, you see, the road to success suggest that you do good things. You know, like, train hard, help others, be healthy, blah blah blah. I did those things. You wanna know what I got? No, never mind. You won't wanna hear a sob story. You came here to read a story about a guy who becomes evil because he was jealous, right? Right. Too bad that's not what you're getting.

You will be reading a story about more than one person. But we won't get into them yet. Won't want to overwhelm you, now would we? For now we shall stick with _moi_.

My soul purpose of writing this is to tell you how everything you think you know is wrong. Sweet, right? Life is not a bowl of flipping cherries. I can define your whole existence in two simple words. Life sucks. There ya go. Your two words of wisdom right there. Those two words are the reason I am not like your everyday villain. My goal in life is not to take over the world. Shocking I know. I also don't want to destroy the world, cause, come on, that's physically impossible. My goal is simple. To make everyone see how crappy the world really is.

I am writing this important piece of knowledge in a prison. Well, alright, it's more of a mental institution, because, apparently, I am insane. Cause, you know, it's easier for people to just say the person is insane than that the person is evil. Just tell the world that voices told him to do it then everything is just hunky dory. The truth is that they are all just scared of my higher intelligence.

But you aren't reading this to hear me ramble. You're like all of those scientists and want to pick my brain apart to see what makes a criminal tick. So be it. I will tell you how people like Giovanni, Mars, Venus, uh, those other guys, all came to be how you know them. As criminals. By the end of this, I'm sure you will no longer see me just as the guy who tried to kill Ash Ketchum. It will be your choice on if what I did was right or wrong. Now then, I will start my tale near the beginning. I will not start at the beginning because that would be my birth and that is just gross. It's a miracle but it's gross. Gosh.

Now then, our story starts on a bright summer's day.

Uh, no.

It really started on a freaking cold fall day. The harsh, cold wind blew through my thick blue jacket. The puffy jacket that my sister forced me to wear did nothing to ward off the cool Sinnoh air. I was only six at the time, and I didn't really know what was going on, but daddy and sissy were crying. That was strange in itself. Daddy never cried. I had seen sissy cry before, but not daddy.

I looked up at my older sister and my father, my blond bangs falling into my eyes. My sissy had her head down, flowers clutched firmly in her hands. My dad had his head held up high, trying to stay strong even on this horrible day. Horrible for them, that is. I had never understood why my mother's funeral was such a sad thing. I had never known my mother, as she had left when I was only two. For me she has always been a stranger. Nothing more, nothing less.

I turned my head away from them to watch as the strange people lowered the big black coffin into the ground. Why did we bury people? Why couldn't we put the bodies in a bed? They are resting right? I know I wouldn't like to sleep in a coffin in the ground. It would be dark and creepy. I asked people in town these questions. No one had liked my six year old logic.

The next tragedy of my life happened when I was nine. It was spring and I was coming home from school. My blond hair had grown out some. My sister had really long blond hair. I wanted mine to be just like hers. I forced my short legs to run as fast as they could go. I was excited. That year I was always excited. After all, I was one year away from getting my very first Pokémon.

When I got home, I dumped my bag next to the door and kicked off my shoes. I had raced into the kitchen, intent on getting some food. Growing boys always need food. I didn't notice my sister sitting at the table. Maybe if I had, then I would have seen the look on her face, then maybe I would have been prepared for the news.

That was the day that my dad passed away.

He had been a miner. There had been an accident. No one told me the details, and I didn't want them. All that mattered was that he was gone. After that, I didn't leave my room for a week. This was different then the death of my mother. I knew my father, I knew that he cared. He wasn't a stranger. I loved him. And now, now he was gone.

After dad's death, my sister took care of me. I went to school, did my work and took care of myself while sis was at work. My fashion style had changed some in that time. My blond hair reached my shoulders with my bangs going over my right eye in a sort of emo style. It still looks the same.

The beginning of the end happened when I was eleven. I never did get a Pokémon for my tenth birthday, or anytime. We just couldn't take care of a Pokémon, and I couldn't just up and leave. I was the only family my sister had left. Lily wasn't happy anymore. She never smiled. I honestly wasn't surprised when she went missing. I knew it had only been a matter of time before she just...left.

For the first week after her disappearance I studied my dad's work. He had wanted to get out of mining and become a trap maker. He was very good at making traps and cages. I wanted to do that too. I also started working on a new trick while she was gone. You see, I wanted to help find my sister but the detectives wouldn't allow me too. Because of that, I wanted to be able to make people do whatever I wanted, no matter whom or what it was. I started working on my skill of stringing words together in such a way that would make anyone do what I wished.

Ten days after Lily's disappearance they found her body. She had been stabbed multiple times, rapped, and dumped in the woods. That was the last time I cried.

I had to stay with my aunt and uncle after that. They were nice people but really annoying. There was nothing wrong with them, it was just that I had stopped caring by then. I didn't want to care anymore, to love. Everyone I ever loved died.

Now this, my dear readers, is where the story ends. The story of who I used to be, that is. From what you read from now on is the new me. It is up to you if you will continue reading, but be warned. Not all stories are rainbows and Butterfree's.


End file.
